In recent years, the use of computers, tablets, smartphones, smart watches, and other stationary and mobile computing devices has grown significantly. Additionally, the inclusion of various touchscreen devices configured to receive user inputs at display screens of these and other computing devices has also increased. Today, many consumer and industrial computing devices and appliances are capable of receiving user inputs at display screens via a variety of different touchscreen technologies, including resistive, capacitive, surface-acoustic-wave (SAW), optical, and other touchscreen types.
Moreover, the number of software applications (apps) available for these and other devices has also grown. Today, many diverse software apps can be accessed on various computing devices. The software apps include business driven apps, games, educational apps, news apps, shopping apps, messaging apps, media streaming apps, and social networking apps, as some examples. Because of the large number of software apps available today and the wide range of functionality they provide, computing device users often require the ability to search for and access specific software app functionality.